


The Missing Pieces

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: There's a lot more going on between the scenes of every show. Not every part of a character's life is shown on the screen. This is just a collection of those little snippets going on in the background. Please enjoy the few one shots and drabbles I'm writing for the Naruto fandom.





	1. Missing You (Yamato/Tenzo x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was just planning on writing a NSFW one shot for Yamato but that didn't happen and now it's straight up fluff. Things didn't go as planned so here I am making one shots for Naruto characters now. I'll add more tags as I go along.

It was hard being in a relationship with a shinobi. Even harder to be in a relationship with an ANBU member. It meant going long periods of time without knowing whether they were alive or if they had died on a mission. It meant not knowing what their mission entailed. No doubt they were all highly dangerous when the ANBU were involved.

 

As a shinobi yourself, you knew the hardships that came with serving the village. It could be hard work and at times put lives on the line depending on the rating of the mission.

 

Regardless you always found yourself worrying over the one you had shared your heart with. You knew exactly what it meant when you had first asked him out on a date. Yamato, as he went by for now, also knew what a relationship meant. Which is why he had rejected you the first few times you had attempted to pursue him. 

 

Really you couldn’t blame him. At any given moment either one of you could die, giving your lives in order to protect the village that was your home. It certainly wasn’t unusual and you didn’t blame him for being wary. It was hard when you had attachments, especially when you constantly put your lives on the line. Even having close friends could be pushing it. Being an ANBU made this especially hard. Although you hadn’t exactly been happy when you found out he had returned your feelings the entire time you had pursued him.

 

You were still grateful to Kakashi who you had later found out had given Tenzo the encouragement to finally agree to go out on a date with you. In fact he had been the one to come to you, to your surprise, asking to take you out that time. Months into your relationship you learned exactly what had convinced your current boyfriend to date you.

 

Three years now. Three long years of sharing part of your life with Tenzo. This included those long weeks and even months that he was away on top secret missions that not even someone of your status was allowed to hear about.

 

Currently he was on a mission just like that. Already he had been gone for two weeks and three days. Recently you had been taking on more missions than usual, using them as a distraction. It failed to make your home feel any less empty when you returned each night after a long day.

 

Today had been particularly dreadful and you had taken a long time soaking in the public bathhouse. It had been well deserved, the warm water easing your tense and sore muscles. Even now your body still held on to that ache.

 

As soon as you had locked up the house you entered the bedroom you shared with Tenzo. Almost immediately you plopped down onto the bed with a groan. It felt so empty without another body to take up the rest of the space. Looking over at the clock you sighed heavily when you noticed what time it was. It was only 7 o’clock at night and you were ready for bed already. It felt like it should be midnight already. Gosh you felt so old.

 

You should make something to eat. It was a little past dinner time and you hadn’t even had time to eat lunch earlier. However, the thought of getting off of the bed was absolutely dreadful. Your stomach growled its own protest.

 

With another loud sigh you heaved yourself off the bed and headed into the kitchen to make a quick meal.

 

It would have been better, you thought, if you had just made food before giving in to the bed that still seemed to call to you now. Yet here you were regretting your choices as you got out instant ramen noodles from the pantry.

 

You decided that the name wasn’t at all fitting for the food. Those four minutes had to be the longest four minutes of your life as you waited for the noodles to finish cooking. Barely waiting for it to cool, you dug in only to burn your tongue. Despite this, you sucked it up and devoured your meal as quickly as possible before tossing the empty container into the trash.

 

That was enough to revive a little energy.

 

Still you find yourself returning to the bedroom. The loneliness weighed on your shoulders as you curled up in the bed.

 

A pet would be nice. Right now it would be hard to get a pet that required a lot of attention. With both you and Tenzo going on missions so often, it left both your schedules irregular. Perhaps you might decide to stick to lower ranked missions only. Maybe even take on a second job if you absolutely had to as long as you got to stick close to home. Staying home more often wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. Especially if it meant you always had something to come home to even if it was a cat or a dog. Maybe two or more. You thought it wouldn’t be too hard to convince your significant other.

 

If you wanted you could invite a friend or two over to hang out. That thought alone tired you out even more. It wasn’t as if you didn’t like visiting with them, but after a long day you’d much rather prefer the loving embrace of Tenzo. You missed those relaxing days where the two of you stayed home for a much needed break and curled up in bed almost all day. He was always sweet enough to make you breakfast in bed despite your protests that he should be the one staying in bed.

 

Shit. You really missed him right now.

 

Your lips trembled as you curled up tighter on top of the comforter. Breathing in deeply you pushed back the urge to cry. It had really been a bad day and honestly you’d give just about anything to have Tenzo by your side. Just a couple more days until he would be home. That was the hope at least if he hadn’t died on the mission already.

 

Wow. Okay your thoughts were not really helping the situation right now.

 

Heaving your legs over the side of the bed, you stood up and walked over to the closet. Grabbing the first shirt of his that you saw, you pulled it off the hanger and brought the piece of clothing close against your chest.

 

Bringing the fabric closer to your face, you breathed in deeply. It still smelled like him. Like the earth and the metal of the weapons he kept close. It smelled like home to you. This time you couldn’t keep back the tears. The last thing you told him had been “I love you”. If those were the last words the two of you said to each other then you might not regret it so much if he didn’t come back-

 

“[Y/N]?”

 

You jumped nearly three feet at the sound, head whipping towards the door of the bedroom. The sight of your partner standing in the doorway left you relieved. The fears that had been filling your head moments ago had been cleared away as you dropped the shirt in your hands to throw yourself into Tenzo’s arms. The man winced at the sudden attack, not prepared in the slightest.

 

The warmth of his body against yours was comforting. He had just wrapped his arms around you before you were pulling back enough to check his body over for wounds. There was blood staining his clothes to your alarm.

 

“Is it yours?” you asked, feeling guilty for practically attacking him on sight by throwing your body against his. “Are you hurt?”

 

“It’s not that bad,” he said in order to reassure you.

 

“What do you mean? Why didn’t you go get healed as soon as you returned to the village. I swear I will drag you to the hospital right now,” you said, eyes narrowing at his answer.

 

Tenzo only smiled sheepishly. “I wanted to see you first… It looks like you missed me too.”

 

You felt your cheeks heat as you did your best not to look at the discarded shirt you practically had your face buried into moments ago with tears running down your face.

 

“Fine, but we’re getting you healed right now,” you said before walking past him. He followed behind without question.

 

“And Tenzo?”

 

“Yes [Y/N]?”

 

“Welcome home.”


	2. Nice Guy (Iruka Umino x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka Umino can be annoyingly nice and honestly it's really hard to tell if he's flirting with you or if he's just like that.

It was times like these that you became so damn frustrated with the teacher. It was infuriating to no end and at this point you were ready to rip your hair out.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but you really don’t need to pay for my food,” you said, a smile forced on your face.

 

The smile he gave you in return was purely genuine and blinding to your eyes. “It’s no problem at all. Please let me take care of it.”

 

More than anything you wanted to punch him in that handsome face of his right now. Okay, maybe that wasn’t exactly what you wanted to do but that didn’t dismiss the fact you weren’t exactly happy with Iruka right now.

 

“Thank you very much,” you said. There was not much of a point when you knew how stubborn the man could be and from past experience you knew that you might end up staying here all night if you didn’t give in first. It was just your luck that the man ran into you at Ramen Ichiraku. It had been a surprise when you noticed Naruto wasn’t with him, but Iruka was quick to inform you that the young boy had gone off to train with one of the famous Sannin. Good for him.

 

You hadn’t realized how lost in thought you were until Iruka was waving his hand in front of you.

 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, looking sincerely worried. You looked down at the counter to see he had already put down money for both of your meals as well as enough for a good tip.

 

“[Y/N]?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” you said, standing up from your chair. “Thanks again for the meal.”

 

“Wait up,” he said as he followed after you. “Would it be alright if I walked you home? You seem a little out of it today and it’s pretty dark out now.”

 

That wasn’t much of a surprise. What a gentleman as always. Wow you really wanted to smack him right now. Why did he always have to be so damn nice? Honestly you couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t as if you were a shinobi. You were merely a civilian with zero training and little physical strength at least compared to a shinobi. Even if he was only a chunin he could easily pin you down against any surface and slit your throat before you could even blink. You could hardly imagine Iruka ever doing so despite having the ability to easily do so. He was too nice.

 

“Sure,” you said, regardless of the anger building up.

 

Shoving your hands in your pocket you began walking down the normal trail to your house as Iruka walked by your side.

 

“Is there something bothering you?” he finally asked a few minutes into the walk. You’d almost be grateful he had spoken if he hadn't asked you that specific question. The silence felt oddly crushing and awkward. You had been too aware of his presence, the closeness of his body. If he wanted to he could easily brush his hand against yours and intertwine your fingers. It would be easy.

 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. Why don’t you worry about yourself instead?” you said before inwardly cringing at how rude your response sounded. You hadn’t meant to sound so snappy. It was a miracle he ever spent any time with you at all in the first place. The two of you weren’t exactly that similar. You didn’t feel nearly as kind as he was at least.

 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” he said, sounding the slightest bit annoyed at the bite in your tone. You were relieved to get some kind of reaction out of him that wasn’t entirely positive. 

 

He sighed deeply when you didn’t say a word. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, but I really hope you know I’m happy to lend an ear or a shoulder if you need it. I’ll be there if you need me,” he continued. You looked off to the side so he couldn’t see as you rolled your eyes. How many times has he said that today already? To how many different people? Probably five other people at least.

 

“Thanks,” you said the word despite the thoughts that plagued you.

 

The silence that followed made you incredibly uncomfortable. Glancing out of the corner of your eye you noticed the somber expression on his face. Shit that wasn’t what you wanted at all.

 

“So how was your day?” you asked, offering a small smile. “I heard Konohamaru has been as big a handful as Naruto was for you teachers.”

 

“Oh you have no idea,” he groaned, looking dejected. You couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped your mouth. The surprise on his face was worth it. The grin on his face was contagious and you found your own face beginning to hurt from smiling too much as he told you about the day he had.

 

The time together didn’t seem to last long as he had just finished telling you about the most recent prank Konohamaru had pulled when the two of you reached your front door. 

 

You decided to take the chance.

 

“Thank you again for paying for my meal and for walking me home. I really appreciate it,” you said as you smiled at him. “If there’s anything I can do to make up for it, don’t hesitate to come to me. I’d love to return the favor.” You don’t think you can be any more obvious in your attempts at flirting. Desperately you hoped that he picked up on what you’re insinuating. Iruka was an intelligent man, he had to pick up on the hints you had been sending him for the past several months. It was merely one step away from blatantly stating “Hey I would literally suck your dick if you asked me to because I’ve been in love with your dumb ass for a year now thanks for not noticing.”

 

“It’s no problem at all. Don’t worry about it,” he said before patting the top of your head in an affectionate gesture. 

 

You could strangle him at that moment.

 

Either he was too oblivious to notice your feelings or he knew exactly how you felt and didn’t want to confront it and reject you. After all, he was too nice to want to hurt your feelings. Honestly you didn’t know which hurt more at this point.

 

“Goodnight then,” you said, digging the key to your house out of your pocket. For a moment he waited there awkwardly. For what you weren’t entirely sure and frankly you were too frustrated to even consider asking what his problem was right now.

 

“Goodnight. I hope you sleep well,” he said before waving goodbye and walking off.

 

With a deep sigh you unlocked the front door and let yourself inside.

 

\---

 

“I don’t think I can take this much longer. It’s killing me,” you said as you paced back and forth in your best friend’s living room. 

 

“Have you even told him how you felt?” Mai asked. Your friend sipped at her cup of tea as she watched you pace across the room.

 

“I’ve been trying to flirt with him for months Mai! I’m pretty sure I’ve made it clear how I feel. It’d be nice if he didn’t act the way he did towards everyone. I can’t tell if he likes me back or not,” you continued your rant.

 

“Did you ever think that he might believe the same thing about you? These days it’s hard to really know when someone has feelings for you,” she said.

 

“I doubt it. He’s always like  _ that _ . I mean you’ve met him. You know!”

 

“No. I really don’t. He’s okay I guess. I seriously don’t understand why you like him so much. It’s not like he’s the only single person in the village. You know I’ll gladly set you up on a date if you want- Don’t make that face at me! There’s more than one good guy in this village I promise.” Mai said, setting her tea down onto the coffee table.

 

The idea of going out on a date with some random person didn’t sound appealing in the least. However, you had to admit it wasn’t exactly healthy to pine after someone for so long. Maybe it would be best to try and move on after all.

 

“Fine you can set me up,” you said, raising a brow at the excitement that suddenly appeared on her face. “Just give me some time to confess to Iruka okay? I don’t think I can really go along with your blind dates unless I get this out of the way first. I need to face this even if it hurts,” you inwardly cringed as you imagined the many ways he could reject you. Would he laugh at you? Probably unlikely. The worst you feared was if he said “I know.” That thought alone made you want to throw up. Why couldn’t emotions be easier to deal with?

 

“You’ve had months to get it over with,” Mai reminded you.

 

“Just give me 24 hours. Please,”

 

“I understand. Do what you have to [Y/N]. Besides you never know if he might return your feelings. If he doesn’t he’s an idiot though.”

 

You smiled at her words of encouragement.

 

“Thanks Mai. I’ll be back before you know it,” you said before walking towards the entrance of her home. It wasn’t that much longer until the students at the academy would be dismissed for the day. You could probably catch Iruka before he went home for the day.

 

\---

 

It felt weird standing in front of the academy as students poured out. No one you were related to was a shinobi and generally you had very few shinobi friends yourself. That’s why it felt odd as you watched children pour out from the entrance, several parents standing beside you as they waited for their kids to come running over to them.

 

Pushing down the discomfort you made your way past the large group of children and headed into the building.

 

It took only a few minutes of walking through the building that you didn’t really have any idea where Iruka might be. You had a vague idea of the layout of the school and which classroom was his homeroom from Iruka’s stories, but you weren’t 100% sure where to find him. Well you certainly felt like a fool now.

 

Aimlessly you wandered for a while as you searched for the teacher. It was by chance that you passed by the open doored classroom. Barely you caught a glance of Iruka in the corner of your eye, causing you to pause immediately before entering the room.

 

There he was sitting at the front desk, papers piled up on it. He seemed surprised by your sudden appearance, but took it in stride nonetheless. Really you couldn’t blame him. This was your first time at the academy after all.

 

“[Y/N]? I’m surprised to see you here,” he said, his eyes questioning. 

 

Well it was now or never.

 

“I like you,” you blurt out the words. Instantly you’re filled with a sense of relief. No matter what he said the words that had been pounding in your heart to escape were finally let out after so long. The relief was quickly replaced with anxiety as silence filled the room.

 

He just stared at you with wide eyes, mouth gaping in shock.

 

“W-what?” he stammered, cheeks turning red.

 

“I said I like you. I have feelings for you Iruka,” you repeated the words, your own face heating up at the embarrassment you were starting to feel. The teacher nearly fell out of his chair as he stood up from the desk.

 

“When? Why?” he asked. He looked like a confused and flustered mess.

 

“It’s been for a while now. And what the hell do you mean why? You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met! I’ve never met anyone as kind as you are. You’re not an idiot Iruka. I can’t believe you have to ask why I have feelings for you,” you said, feeling yourself grow angry. Seriously how could someone so smart act like such a moron? Had he really not noticed the way you felt?

 

For a moment the two of you just stood there, staring at each other like a couple of idiots in silence. You almost didn’t hear what he said from across the room.

 

“What was that?” you asked, fists clenched at your side as you waited for the rejection to hit you in the face.

 

“I like you too!” he practically shouted the words. “More than a friend should like a friend,” he admitted sheepishly, much quieter than the initial confession. Gosh you really hoped no one else was still in the building or that they were at least far enough away to not hear what the hell was going on in this room.

 

“Huh?” you stared at him in surprise. Had he really said what you thought he said?

 

“I like you a lot [Y/N] and I have for a while. I didn’t really think you felt the same way,” he said, taking a step closer. 

 

Mentally you slapped yourself. Look who’s the idiot now. 

 

“Oh- um…” you cut yourself off as you desperately try to think of what to do next. What now?! “Did you want to come over later tonight? I can make you dinner if you’d like.”

 

“That sounds great. Thank you,” Iruka said as he smiled at you.

 

“Perfect. So I’ll see you later tonight? Around 6?”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

You couldn’t wait to tell Mai the good news.  
  



	3. Going Through the Motions (Kakashi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kakashi share a 'special relationship'.

Kakashi chose not to think about it. Instead he focused on keeping a steady rhythm as he pounded into you from behind. He focused on the way your fists clenched at the sheet and you moaned over and over. The sound of his name on your lips was heavenly. It was easy to tell he was doing a good job. Your body gave it away every time. It was the way your toes curled and you cried out his name when he hit that special spot inside you.

 

His grip on your hips was rough, pulling you back onto him with each and every thrust of his hips. He was getting close. You on the other hand had already experienced your third orgasm and he was currently working on getting you to your fourth.

 

A rough and calloused hand slipped between your legs to furiously rub at your clit. Your response was instantaneous, your body clenching hard around his cock as you came for a fourth time. It wasn’t much of a surprise with how overstimulated you were already. He loved it. The aftermath was just as good, a sure sign that he had done his job well. Your body twitched as you rode out your orgasm, soaking his cock with your cum. It made it that much easier to move in and out. The sound of it all was that much louder, more evidence of how soaked you were.

 

Still Kakashi continued, going even faster than he had before. He ignored your cries and pleas as you bore the overstimulation. At this point he knew it was all for show. Just an added pleasure to make it all the more enticing. If you wanted to stop he knew you would shout out the safe word. No he knew how much you loved this.

 

Despite this he gave in to your pleas, removing his hand to instead grope at your breasts. Not once did he remove his cock from you completely. Keeping just the tip in before slamming against you until he was buried all the way back inside to hit that special spot that made you scream.

 

No he wasn’t going to let any thought ruin this moment for him.

 

You turned your face in order to look him in the eye. You didn’t need to use words to ask for what you wanted. In an instant his lips were on yours. You were one of the very few who had seen him like this, without his mask. You hadn’t wasted any time in taking advantage of this, claiming his lips as your own.

 

His body was flushed against yours as he used his tongue to part your lips. The position wasn’t the most comfortable for either of you, but neither of you were going to complain anytime soon.

 

He continued to play with your breasts, using two fingers to pinch at your nipples. He loved the way you arched your body against him. Throughout the entire kiss he continued rocking his hips against you, keeping himself buried deep.

 

Then you pulled away from his mouth, looking him in the eye as you moaned out his name as if you were begging and desperate for him. That was all it took to finally send him over the edge. He slammed back into you hard, hips flushed against your ass as he filled up the condom. With a loud groan he used both hands to grip at the sheets. His forehead was pressed against your back as he let himself calm down. His breath came out in heavy pants, feeling hot against your back.

 

Finally he pulled out, already softening in the condom he had on. With expertise he pulled it off and tied it before tossing it into the trash.

 

He didn’t need to see you to know that you were already pulling your clothes back on. That’s how this always went.

 

“Thanks again. You have no idea how badly I needed that,” you said with an easy going smile on your face.

 

“Sure, no problem,” he said as he pulled on his boxers and a shirt with a mask to cover his face, not once glancing in your direction. Once you left he’d shower and change, but for now he’d rather not be naked while you were fully clothed already.

 

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow,” you said before giving the man a hug. Awkwardly he returned it. It was odd he thought, how you could go back to acting like he hadn’t just fucked you through four orgasms without any problems whatsoever. It was just another personal reminder that he could never have you in the way he really wanted. Guess that’s what he got for agreeing to be your friend with benefits. In the end he deserved it. Fate had never failed to make his life miserable before, why stop now?

 

It was too late, he decided, to change his mind. At first he thought it would have been a good idea. The perfect excuse to make love to the person he had feelings for. It was an excuse to bring you pleasure. To be able to touch you and make you scream out his name. In the end he was the one who was fucked both physically and metaphorically. 

 

He forced a smile on his face beneath the mask as he waved goodbye. In no time at all you had left his home, leaving him alone once more.

 

With a heavy sigh he plopped back down on the bed. Like the dumb masochist he was, he couldn’t wait to make the same damn mistake tomorrow.

  
  



End file.
